Fox 9
by Slayer End
Summary: …In recent news, the mystery thief, Biju, has stolen over one million dollars from the Thirty-fourth street bank. Local authorities are baffled as to how the thief is capable of leaving the scene of a crime without being captured on dozens of occasions…
1. The Night Ninja!

"…_In recent news, the mystery thief, Biju, has stolen over one million dollars from the Thirty-fourth street bank. Local authorities are baffled as to how the thief is capable of leaving the scene of a crime without being captured on dozens of occasions…" _

"Hey, Jack… Turn that off." said a large man wearing a ski mask.

"What if I don't want to?" asked a skinnier man in equal attire wearing another ski mask.

"Then the police will hear us!" shouted the large man.

"It's not just the police who can hear you!" hissed a voice in the darkness.

"W-Who's there?!" shouted the skinny one into the shadows.

The larger one picked up a nearby pole.

"Yeah, show yourself!" he yelled.

A phantom like creature came from the ground behind them.

The skinny one turned and screamed before he was punched unconscious. The larger one turned and ran forward, striking with his pole. The pole went through the phantom and he was swiftly struck in the back of the head.

"That was easy." Said the phantom-like figure before something on its chest started to flash red.

After a few seconds there was a massive burst of crimson light and a boy stood in the phantom's place. He turned and looked under the desk that the TV was on.

"What the…" he started.

He could have _sworn_ that the jewels were under there…

**910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910**

"Well, well… this is _quite_ a haul." said a tall figure.

He held a large bag filled with jewels. He had already snatched it from the thieves who had robbed the nearby jewelry store and ran off. It was too easy. He smirked and turned, but, a flash of red caught his eye. He felt his eyes narrow.

He looked through a window and saw something… a head of brown hair.

It was a boy, no older than ten. He was wearing a white shirt with black lines and had brown hair and green eyes. His pants were a dark green.

"Now_ that's_ interesting…" said the figure as he watched the boy look for the jewels.

He frowned and quickly took out a card and a paperclip. Attaching the card to the bag, he removed all the pieces of jewelry and pocketed them.

"I'll humor him."

**910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910**

The boy turned and started to walk out when he heard a crash. He quickly turned around and saw that the window behind the TV had been shattered and the TV and been knocked onto the ground on its side. There was static on the TV and it kept on replaying one word… Biju.

The boy ran up and saw what hit the TV. A bag filled with rocks with a small card on the side. He opened the card.

"Just call me Biju.

"I'm the greatest thief ever.

"No, the jewels are gone." read the boy.

All was silent.

"Now _that's_ just creepy." said the boy before grabbing the note and running out.

**910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910**

"Oi, Charm! I'm home!" called the figure.

From the shadows stepped out an attractive, young woman wearing purple. She had long, white hair and three earrings on her right ear.

"Naruto? Did you get anything good?" she asked.

"A whole bag of jewels some thugs snatched last night. They'd been keeping it for too long, in my opinion." replied the figure before he walked into the light, revealing himself.

He was wearing a bright, 'Kill-me' orange hoodie with a black kanji for nine on his back. He was wearing a pair of loose blue jeans that were held up by a sash-belt combo. He had a nodachi on his back. He was wearing a strange pair of blue sandals and had something tied around his forehead with a metal plate. The metal plate had an arrow-like leaf on it and had a long slash. He had a pair of black, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. Around his left was a stone wristband of some type.

"What bothered me was the fact that I wasn't the one who had to fight them. Some kid did it for me." spoke Naruto.

"Kid?" asked 'Charm'.

"Hai, Charmcaster, a kid. He looked like some kind of fifth grader, but… I'm surprised as to how he was capable of tracking down and knocking out those numbskulls." replied Naruto.

"Maybe he was trained." she suggested.

"He didn't look or act like a warrior in any way, shape, or form… then again; he certainly wasn't an amateur, so that's definitely a possibility."

"So where did he come from? He had to have gotten that training somewhere, right?"

"Of course… and that's what bothers me." said Naruto before he leaned against a wall.

"Are we going to destroy him or something?" asked Charmcaster, "If we don't, he could pose a huge threat to us…"

"Nah, not destroy him… follow and steal from him, maybe. But destroy? No." said Naruto shaking his head, "Whoever this Gaki is he's already significantly dented the city crime rate. Let's let him have his fun… But when he tries to stop us, we beat him down."

Charmcaster frowned at that, "We should just get rid of him _now_. That way, he won't cause us any problems in the future at all."

"If we get rid of him _now_, there will be more criminals and, thus, more competition… and that's something that we don't need. Furthermore, if we're ever caught, which I doubt is going to happen any time soon, then our sentence in jail will simply include theft rather than murder." explained Naruto, "Last I checked, you get death for murder and only a few years for robbery and theft."

"So we don't kill him. We just make him back down and stay away from us." spoke Charmcaster with a shrug.

"Not happening. He'll just keep coming until he beats us. I know his kind… He'll do everything he can to beat us if not for justice, then simply for pride."

"You just met him…" said Charmcaster as she gave him a dull stare.

"I can tell by looking in his eyes."

"That's what you said about my uncle when you claimed he was just an innocent bystander."

"…"

"The eye thing… it sounds philosophical and all, but you really can't tell, can you?"

"…So what if I can't?"

Charmcaster felt her eye twitch at the comment.

"Besides… I'm right… about fifty percent of the time." said Naruto with a simple shrug.

**910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910**

"Haiku."

Ben stared at his female cousin for a minute after that.

"A what?" he finally asked.

Gwen, the red-head, sighed, "Ugh, you're such a dweeb."

"A Haiku is a Japanese poem that uses Syllables to get the message across. It usually goes in five, then seven, then five again." explained Grandpa Max, as Ben came to know him by, "But I still can't believe you actually found Biju, though. I didn't think he stole jewels from other thieves too."

"You seem pretty hung up on this, Grandpa." said Ben.

"We all should be. Biju has stolen millions of dollars worth of jewelry no matter how good the security is. They're calling him the Night Ninja, the Fazing Phantom, but the best and simplest is what he calls himself: Biju. And that's a pretty weird name to have for a thief." replied Gwen.

"Haven't they tried to stop him?" asked Ben, "I mean, have they ever tried to follow him or at least get him at the scene?"

"Oh, they've tried. The guy's really arrogant too; he always sends letters written in blood to his next target. When they do the DNA test, it always comes out negative due to contamination. He shows up, sometimes makes a bid scene about it, then he steals what he came for and miraculously escapes." she answered.

"Where's he headed to now?" questioned Ben.

"The museum, he's going to steal a large Sapphire that was recently discovered somewhere in Arizona." Gwen returned.

"Ben, what are you planning?" trailed Grandpa Max, he knew that look in Ben's eyes.

It was the hero look…

"We're going to catch the Night Ninja." he said with a smirk.

**910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910**

End Prologue:

This is my very first Ben 10/Naruto crossover and I'm actually quite pleased with myself. I'll allow you all to mull over this for now and I'll update it then continue it as a story on 10/10/10. The story will end on 11/11/11 and I'll feature an epilogue on 12/12/12.

I have other stories to look after at the moment, so consider this story… a Time capsule of the future. I'll continue it, just in a year.

Until then, Sayonara…

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


	2. The Chase

"So little security…" murmured Naruto, "Well, that's all the better." wordlessly, he lifted a mask to his face, he held his left wrist in front of his eyes, numbers counted on the stone wristband, "How this thing keeps time, I'll _never_ know… But it's neat! Now, tour group should be arriving in three… two… one… _and…_" he snapped his fingers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we bring you to our museum's crowning achievement, Quetzalcoatl's Gem, Sapphire of the Winged Serpent!" the tour guide turned with his back to the display and his arms out, his voice loud as he displayed the ancient treasure, "It is believed that this artifact is priceless!"

Naruto nodded to himself. That was true. But, he was pretty sure he knew a thing or two more about gems, jewels, and diamonds than that guy down there. Why not show it?

He made his presence known.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Naruto called from his position above them as he attempted to mimic the nasally voice of the tour guide, "Welcome to Biju's crowning achievement, Quetzalcoatl's Gen, Sapphire of the Winged Serpent! Some places in the black market believe this beauty can be cut and sold for hundreds of billions of dollars…!" he leapt down from his position and stood on the top of the glass casing.

He drew his sword and carved it into the side of the glass, making an even, circular hole. Without a second thought, he reached in and grabbed the blue, shining jewel.

"I know what you're thinking," he said, "You're thinking: "Broad daylight? Really? Are you _that_ arrogant?" Well, suffice to say, yes! But it's not arrogance, it is confidence!" he laughed even as security guards filed into the room.

"We're going to need backup! We've got Biju surrounded, but not for long!"

"Get the civilians out of here!"

"Secure the Gem!"

Naruto laughed at them, "It's been nice and all, but all good things, as you know, must come to an end, so I'll bid you all… ado-" it clearly wasn't part of his display for the skylight to suddenly burst apart and for some kind of giant insect to swoop down and grasp him, "What the hell…?"

Said insect had to have been the ugliest, smelliest thing he'd ever seen… and he'd seen some pretty ugly, smelly things! Take Sakura's face without makeup, for example!

…All joking aside, it was still one of the ugliest, smelliest things he'd ever seen. Even as he was being carried out of the museum by the four-eyed insect, he decided to note that.

"Well you aren't exactly 'Prince Charming' material, either!" the… bug returned in a snarky tone.

Naruto paused, "Is it the mask?" he inquired, "You know, this thing is supposed to be made of iron or steel… I snagged it out of a Samurai's grave in Kyoto, Japan. It had a diamond imbedded into its forehead."

"That's _real_ fascinating. You went grave robbing. You hit a new low in my book!" the bug replied.

"Well," Naruto paused, "The mask _wasn't_ made of iron or steel… it was made of a different type of metal. Platinum. Sure, Red Brass was apparently used to line the eyes and mouth of the mask, the edges of it and this little circle around the diamond… but that was to prevent unforeseen side-effects. You'd be amazed at how powerful a magical conductor red brass and platinum are when channeled through a diamond… which I never took out and have the means to power." he turned to look directly at the bug, "Pomeru ga Utta." A bright, blinding light emitted from the diamond and shot at the bug… smashing it in the head, "Thanks for helping me out of there, gaki!" he called even as he fell down.

He saluted… and turned into leaves as soon as he hit the ground.

"Het got away!" hissed the 'bug'.

There was a beeping noise; red lights were coming from the device on his chest.

"Uh oh!" quickly the bug flew to a nearby rooftop.

There was a bright red flash and the bug was no more. Instead, there stood a boy. Ben Tennyson… to be precise.

"Darn! He got away!"

****

Naruto frowned from his position in the sewers, "…Not good." he muttered, "The kid knew where I was going to hit and reacted accordingly. He didn't use the correct strategy, but still… it's worrisome."

He walked atop the dirty waters of the sewer system, talking to himself… he made a left, another left, a right… and there was a set of stairs leading down.

All the big cities had large sewage systems. Systems that went very far underground, many hadn't worked in ages, others had worked fairly recently. The deeper you went, the less maintained the pipes and the more likely they were abandoned. In this city, the pipes went down… well, rather far, all things considered.

What the people above didn't know was that construction had been going on in the oldest pipes below. Using some of the jewels and diamonds he'd stolen, Naruto bought construction materials and set his Kagebunshin to work.

Their job was to construct additional pipes and lead them underneath museums and jewelry stores, connecting them with officially constructed pipes then covering them up with false walls. That way, Naruto could just pop right out of the manhole in front of one of these buildings and rush in to steal, or in better scenarios, use hidden passageways constructed within the target buildings.

The museums and jewelry stores of the city had literally hundreds of passageways he could use for means of escape or entry. It was mostly on a whim that Naruto took the approach of garnering the attention from beaten security guards and police officers.

When he met Charmcaster, things only became that much easier. Now he had somebody who could just teleport him out if things got too bad or if somebody followed him into one of his secret passages. Suddenly disappearing wouldn't prompt them to try and follow him…

Especially considering he'd booby trapped the entirety of the hidden pipe system under the city. He was the best at stealing jewels, and this city was known for trafficking them all over the country. But, if jewels stopped coming here, there were at least half a dozen other cities that could do the job just as well… Naruto would just have to remake this hidden pipeline system in each of these cities. He'd already gotten two of them. The rest would be easy…

A few thousand Kagebunshin and a skilled witch to hide the construction while a skilled thief acquires the funds and legally purchases the supplies… something like that tends to make a hidden tunnel system happen in less than a year.

He leaned back against the hidden sewer wall and took out a plastic bag with a sandwich in it.

"It's not Ramen," he muttered, "But it'll do."

He took one bite when a pale, crocodile-like monster jumped out of the water at him. He spun around and punched it in the face before he could even comprehend what was happening.

"…Woops." He spoke aloud as he looked at the humanoid angler that was floating on the surface of the water… "Hey, wait… that symbol… gaki! It's you again, isn't it?" it was unbelievable. He'd been running down here for an hour, how could that kid have caught up to him?

He left a Kagebunshin to watch as he transformed back into a kid and that device lost power… so that meant that it got its power back. Fan-flipping-tastic. That meant the kid was bound to recover quickly and probably tracked him down into the sewers… and his Shunshin technique was so _cool_ too! That was for the _awesome_ disappearances… not the 'I'll-see-you-later' disappearances!

The fish-man-boy-thing floated up in the water, "Oh, come on, man… do you have to hit so hard?"

Naruto gave him a flat look, "You're _kidding_, right?"

****

End Chapter 1:

I know what you're thinking. You think that this chapter is shorter than the last one, right? Well… WRONG! Actually, they're same length. I just hit Enter too much. Putting that aside, this is chapter one. I really hope you enjoyed it.

I've realized that it's easier to make chapters that are around 1500 words long every ten days instead of going for chapters that are 4500 words long every month. Don't ask me why, it's just how I roll.

Some of my other stories will have much longer chapters, but this one won't have a super long chapter until the Epilogue.

Well, I'll see you later, so…!

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


	3. Next to Last

A punch, a dodge, a bite, he ducks – they went through the motions. The brat would attack him and he'd get out of the way. It was inadvisable to try blocking attacks from the creature in front of him, a fish-like beast that would have left Hoshigaki Kisame shaking in his sandals. Sure, he could have just used a Jutsu to knock the brat away, but the structure down here was unstable. He'd improved it and made it stable enough to run through in a pinch, not stable enough, however, to withstand a Shinobi fighting against some kind of monstrous fish-creature.

A click. He could hear her voice, now. She was talking to him. "Naruto?" she asked, "Are you alright? You're late… were you held up by something?" Naruto frowned and dodged a particularly nasty uppercut.

"It's nothing," he murmured. The mask muffled his voice, but the seal carved inside of it transferred the message quickly enough. Charmcaster didn't like it, didn't like the use of this Fuuinjutsu. It was an art she didn't understand and, while useful, the dangers were a little too much for her. She limited herself only to the most basic Fuuinjutsu. Communication Seals and Seals for small objects – she didn't dare utilize it for anything else.

A kick to his abdomen – he grunted in pain and took a few steps back. There wasn't enough room to maneuver away anymore. "On second thought," he spoke, "Some help would be great." He waited for a moment. The brat was starting to keep track of his movements; he was starting to catch up.

"And… You're out." Charmcaster's voice was the last thing he heard before violet light started to engulf him. He jumped back from the brat.

"It was nice having this little session with you, kid. But I've got stuff to do… so…" he shrugged and grinned under his mask. One bright flash later and he was gone. The kid, Ben, stood there for a few moments before a red flash blared through the sewers and he found himself standing in the sewers… alone.

"…Grandpa Max…? Gwen…? Anyone…?"

Sometimes, he hated the dark.

****

"He's good." Naruto confessed to Charmcaster, "He's _really_ good. He was able to keep me in a cramped space so I couldn't do anything and he had the tracking skills to find me."

Charmcaster frowned, "That… doesn't sound good."

Naruto scoffed, "Of course it doesn't. That means we've been underestimating him. True, in his human form, he'd be easy to take down. But, in his other forms… not so much."

"So your plan…?"

"When I meet him again I'll break his arm." It was said with a certainty that made her heart skip a beat.

His blue eyes bore holes into her violet ones, "Break his arm?" she finally questioned, "Doesn't that seem a little harsh?"

"You suggested we _kill_ him. I feel that _maiming_ him would be the better approach."

Charmcaster sighed, "You know, I don't think I'll ever understand you." She finally confessed.

Naruto grinned, "That's good… there's a lot about me you'd _never_ want to understand."

****

It should never be said that Max Tenneson did not have a method of tracking certain individuals. Ben, for example… was easy to track.

"Doofus, you smell _awful_!"

"Quit it, dweeb! How was I supposed to know he could leave me alone in the _sewers_?"

"Gee, I don't know! Maybe because he _led you there_ when he figured out he didn't stand a chance?"

Ben gave a frustrated sigh. Max turned back to them, "Right now, that doesn't matter. Our thief is running around in the sewers, so now we know where to find him."

"…I'm going to have to go back down there, aren't I?"

Max just chuckled.

****

"We're moving locations." Naruto told Charmcaster.

She looked at him, "You're joking."

"I'm not. It's foolish to stay here. We've got plenty of money, now… and with that kid tracking us, it'd make more sense to leave than fight him."

"And here I thought you were going to 'break his arm'."

"I was angry." He answered with a shrug as though it explained everything, "I'll just disable him for a little while. You leave; I'll stay for a bit to cover our tracks. I can meet you in Boston in about a week."

Charmcaster shook her head, "A week to you is usually a month."

"I won't be late."  
"That's what you said last time. Six _hours_. That's just…! I don't know _what_ that is!"

"Why not call it a memoriam?"

"…Do you even know what a memoriam is?"

"It sounds like something that I mean, so I said it."

"…That's a 'no', then."

"Keh," Naruto looked to the side, "Baka…"

"I'll go."

Naruto turned to look at her, "Really?"

"He really left you riled. That doesn't happen unless it's serious. I'll go."

Naruto smiled softly, "So… a week."

Charmcaster's eye twitched, "It'd _better_ be a week."

She vanished in a flash of violet light. Naruto frowned. "…A dramatic exit. I thought we agreed that only _I_ was allowed to do that!" he whined.

The explosion behind him was not unexpected. Naruto spun to meet it.

"Heatblast!"

Naruto smirked to himself. "Fun."

****

End 2

…The final battle is coming next chapter. There may be a sequel to this.

See you on 12/12/12!

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


	4. Finale

Naruto leaned back to avoid a blast of ember and heat only to suddenly somersault further to avoid a punch. "Cute…" he murmured, "But lacking."

"Cute?" asked the kid.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a nod, "Cute. That's not how you throw a punch." He dispersed into smoke.

Heatblast stepped back…

"_This_," Naruto announced, "Is how you throw a punch."

…and he saw stars.

The fire-based alien was knocked backwards from the force of the strike and thrown to his back. Slowly, he got up to look at Naruto. "Nope." For his efforts, he received a boot to the head. Pressed against a nearby wall, he couldn't even see Naruto.

But he knew that this guy… he knew this guy was just _standing there_ with his foot holding his face in place. "See, Gaki, you bother me…" Naruto grunted, "You bother me a lot."

A jet of fire burst from the alien's hands, propelling Naruto back… only for him to disperse into smoke.

"You're a ninja, right?" Heatblast asked, "So that means you're going to hide-"

"I see what you're thinking, and I'll tell you right now: Don't." Heatblast paused. Naruto continued, "See, I _am_ a ninja. So you have to realize that in this place, it's practically black as pitch. Walking around like you are, you're not a searchlight. You're a _lantern_. Guys like me; we don't just disappear in the dark. We can disappear _anywhere_."

Heatblast launched a burst of fire. The sewers briefly flashed… Naruto just stood there. Just when the flames were in striking distance, he swung his left hand. The stone band burned blue and knocked away the fire.

"I used to run around my village all the time," Naruto kept going as the sewers grew dark again, "I'd pull off a prank and somebody would come to stop me. They were the _elites_. And I ran them around like they were _infants_. That was in broad daylight." Heatblast could _hear_ Naruto smile, "Keeping that in mind, how do you expect to find me unless I let you? And… how do you expect to hit me if I can block everything you send my way?"

Heatblast lit up brighter suddenly. Naruto's eyes widened. "I'll just burn everything."

"…of course." Naruto muttered, "And what do you think that'll do to everyone up there? I'm a thief, not a murderer…"

"Right. That's why I'm not going to collapse the sewers… just flush them out."

A wall of fire struck Naruto in the face. He felt his clones disperse all throughout the sewers. The band around his wrist glowed brighter and brighter before, suddenly, it burst.

Naruto rolled across the ashen surface of the tunnels for a moment before looking up to glare at Heatblast. "You nuked me." He noted, "That hurt. And you broke my watch. My girlfriend gave me this watch." He glared, "Yeah. Now I'm suitably pissed off."

"Not like you couldn't take it." Heatblast told him with a shrug, "Just give up. I got rid of all your clones by doing that, so I'll see when you make new ones."

"You're better off giving up on making me give up." Naruto said while shaking his head, "It's just not going to happen." He rushed forward.

Heatblast backpedaled, firing wildly. One shot clipped Naruto's shoulder, but he spun with the momentum and leapt at the alien.

A blue sphere of energy was in his hand, now. "Rasengan!"

And it struck Heatblast in the gut. He tumbled before falling to his knees. Naruto kicked him in the face. Heatblast looked up at him, "…why are you even doing this, anyway?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you doing this?! You could be using those powers to save people instead of just taking from them! So why… why are you just…"

"You're asking the wrong question, Gaki." Naruto said while shaking his head, "You believe your cause is just, so you're wondering why you're losing. Moreover, since you save lives all the time… you're wondering why you're losing to a guy like me. I'm a thief. I'm just a guy who steels things, but I pride myself on not hurting anyone in the process. I screw around, so I must do it for fun. I've got a girlfriend, so I must do it for love."

"Is that it?"

"No. See, kid, the reason I steal things isn't something superficial like wanting a thrill out of it. And it's not my way of lashing out at the world for some deep, dark and depressing tragedy. It's a method of survival. I've got no other source of immediate income and an itching to use my talents for something."

…There was a red flash of light. The kid collapsed in front of him. "W-What?!"

"You lose." Naruto murmured.

"Wait!" the kid shouted at him, "You're just going to walk away?! What about everything you stole?!"

"Well… it wasn't much of a haul, really." Naruto admitted with a shrug, "After so many successful thefts, they decided to bait me with something _really_ neat. But they overdid it on the cubic zirconium and the projected value – I mean, _come on_. Who's ever heard of a multi-billion dollar gem? No. There's no such thing." There was a pause, "The mask's real, though."

"What about-"

"Already cut and sold. I've got a good number of connections and deals. Most of the times, after I steal some artwork or diamonds… I'm able to sell them off immediately. It's useful. I just smash them to tiny pieces and distribute them."

The kid's eye twitched.

**9109109109109109109109109109 1091091091091091091091091091 0910910910910**

'_This guy…_' Ben wondered, '_Is he an idiot?_'

"What? What's with the stare, now?"

"You… You're serious?" Ben asked, "You _broke_ everything you stole? That's… I don't even… _why? _How does that make sense?!"

"Meh. The sense comes and goes."

'…_that makes even _less_ sense!_' Ben's mouth opened a little. Then it closed. He opened it again… there was a pause, "…What."

"Anyway… I'm going to be late if I don't hurry off." He checked his wrist. The thief paused. "Wait… Damn. Gaki, you broke my watch. Nice seeing you. Later." And he… he burst into smoke.

Of _course_ he burst into smoke.

Disappointed and covered in filth, Ben found his way back to the surface. And he vowed never to speak of this again.

**9109109109109109109109109109 1091091091091091091091091091 0910910910910**

End 3

A Final Battle…

It was anti-climactic. And it was more than an end to this story; it's an end to a brief chapter of my life. Maybe I'll add an Epilogue to this. Maybe not… Assuming I'm alive in a hundred years, there will be a chapter five.

Another reason for it being rushed? Exams. College. Four years ago, when I started this, testing was no problem for me. Now? It's a _nightmare_.

Here's to the good times we've shared.

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


End file.
